StarFox: Panther's Return
by Lt. Zach Ichijo
Summary: Panther left StarWolf after being obsessed with Krystal, he forms a army and takes Krystal away from Fox. Now Corneria is in danger from the new threat of the Panther's army. The fate of Krystal, and Corneria rests within Fox's hands. (First Fic.)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

StarFox: Panther's Return

Chapter 1: Prologue

StarFox and characters are owned by Nintendo.

"It all started after the Aparoid war, Panther's obsession with Krystal." Fox spoke, "Everything turned for the worse after Krys and I became mates…" Fox looked down, sighing to himself. He looked at the picture on the table; it was their first date in Papetoon, a year after the War. "Don't worry Krystal…' a tear fell from Fox's eye, '….I'll rescue you… I promise..." Fox wiped his eyes of his tears, thinking, hoping for a way to get her back.

Fox sat up on his bunk in his quarters on the Great Fox, until a knock on his door. "Come in," Fox sighed, knowing it was Falco and REALLY didn't want to put up with his games. "Awe come on Foxie, We'll get her back." Falco sat with Fox, doing his very best to comfort his best friend. "What if she was hurt? It's my fault I let Panther's goons sneak onboard the Great Fox and kidnap her." Fox sighed once more. "Fox, You are needed on the bridge, Message from General Pepper, Priority 1." ROB's voice spoke through the ship's intercom as the two headed for the bridge.

Pepper's face appeared on screen. "General Pepper here! It's good to see you Fox, but sadly under bad circumstances due to the incident three days ago. Pepper's eyes dropped. "I understand General, but what can I do for you?" Fox asked. "It's Caruso.., we have Intel that he broke off from StarWolf and created his own army, he already has a fleet forming with his giant space fortress as the H.Q. we feel like this is a threat and we must ask you to do a recon mission. You do have recon equipment for you Arwing, correct Fox?" Fox was stunned at the news he was just told. "Affirmative Sir, I'll go check it out," Fox nodded towards the screen. "We'll send the coordinates to the last known location to you, Good luck Fox. Pepper Out."

"ROB, have Slippy equip my Arwing for Recon, but keep the single laser and 3 Nova's to be safe." Fox walked down the hall as his thoughts of Krystal's safety flowed through his mind; he shook his head and walked down to to his room, opening the door and sitting down, waiting for Slippy to ready up his Arwing.

Two hours has passed since ROB informed Slippy to prepare the Arwing for Fox, "Alright Fox, Your Arwing is ready to go!" Slippy spoke through the intercom while Fox made his way to the hangar bay. Fox looked around until he climbed into the cockpit. (The Arwing Recon variant is much faster than the normal Arwing, but lacks the fire power and armor. But it's use of the single laser and only can hold three Nova Bombs; it can still do the damage.)

Slippy walked over to Fox, "Okay Fox, be careful out there, If you need support just give the Order and Falco and I will launch out." Fox nodded. "Alright Slip, I can count on you." Slippy gave a thumbs up to Fox as the canopy closed. The Arwing lifting up to the launch port as Slippy's voice spoke through Fox's headset. "Lift locks released, Cleared for Launch!" Fox gave the 'All Clear' thumbs up as his ship was launched from the hangar and out into space. "Fox here, all systems are functioning normally, Thanks Slipp." Fox leveled out and flipped on Auto-pilot, Heading towards the mission area.

**Unknown Location**

Krystal awoke in her cell; she rubbed, and adjusted her eyes to see in the darkness as the door opened. "Eat up." A smug Husky tossed her an container of food. It was very good compared to others, almost like a fancy chef had prepared it for her. "Where…am I? Where is Fox!?" she asked almost starting to panic from her current situation. "Don't worry. Lord Panther will be seeing you when he returns in a few days…" The husky spoke as he walked away, leaving her alone. "Oh Fox…I hope your ok without me…" Krystal began to sob in her cell; she was lost, in distress, and most of all… she was a vixen in distress.

Fox reached the Asteroid belt in less than thirty minutes, however his radar picked up a few contacts to the north. "Great... Andross' old goons that are left still reside here." Fox flipped a switch on his joystick from "Camera" to, "Single Laser" his Head's Up Display showed a reticule, his shields, and his Nova Bomb count. "Alright, it's time to rock and roll!" Fox swung the throttle to Max/AB , the Arwing Recon gaining speed as it headed through the asteroid belt, A few bogies flew into his sights, all of them opening fire towards him. Fox quickly rolled the Arwing to evade, his targeting systems locking onto the small squadron of enemy ships, "Eat this!" Fox fired a Nova bomb into the small squadron. The outdated venomnian fighters all exploded, some blown into large asteroids. Fox thrown up his fist in excitement. 'Yeah! Bogies dow- wait.. what the.." His Arwing began to warn him of something approaching his location.

"INCOMING ENEMY" The Arwing's computer spoke as a large beam headed for Fox, catching him off guard...

(Alright! here we go, first Boss battle in the infamous asteroid belt! Coming soon in chapter two!)


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

StarFox: Panther's Revenge.

Chapter Two: Discovery.

StarFox is owned by Nintendo.

Fox rolled his Arwing quickly to dodge the incoming blast, banking his ship to the left he seen the Asteroid Crusher charge towards him in a hostile formation as while the Arwing scanned and shown the sheild of the crusher on Fox's heads up display. "Damn it to all... I've got no time for this." Fox growled to himself, thinking on to escape or to fight. "Warning! Bingo Fuel!" the Arwing's computer stated. Fox locked on and launched two XAM-45 nova bomb missiles, dodging enemy fire as the two missiles found it's target. The rock crusher's core was damaged and the goons retreated back home. "Weird... I've could of sworn I was low on fuel.." Fox shook his head and set off to his current objective. Fox soon slowed his airspeed to what he saw.

Krystal sighed while she was escorted down the halls of Panther's captured Zerixo-Class Battle-carrier known as the "Big Rose" soon they arrived to the bridge while a familiar black panther rolled around in his chair. "Ah, isn't it the beauty that I adore so much. Have you enjoyed being our..guest?" Panther chuckled from his greeting, Krystal rolled her eyes. "Just let me go and I promise I won't kill you.." a threatening growl rumbled in within the vixen's throat, only to be returned with a slight chuckle from Panther. "Don't worry my sweet rose... You'll want to give as much respect to me, or I'll have a missile crammed down McCloud's throat." the tension was high between the two while a young male wolf ran over to Panther "Sir, sorry to disturb but we have a lone fighter on the outskirts of the area, its a lone Arwing X-03B recon class.. It's McCloud!"  
This caused the black cat to growl angry and pulled Krystal towards the glass. "Shall we watch the fall of the great Fox McCloud?" Panther asked with almost serious tone while he forced the vixen to watch.  
Fox growled as warning after warning rang and beeped within his ship. "Looks like those goons reported i was around.." Fox had l;ittle time to react as every cruiser and support craft fired each and every one of it's turrets and quick bursts of missiles. Fox rolled, banked, and pulled high gee maneuvers while the G-Diffusers groaned and strained to keep Fox from passing out from the extremely high gees he was pulling, soon a missile found it's mark and impacted the left side of Fox's Arwing. "Ahhh.. damn it I'm hit!" every word Fox said was broadcasted back to the Big Rose, only to allow Panther to laugh from the fate that Fox was about to face, Krystal banged onto the glass with tears running down her cheek. Fox strained to keep the Arwing in the air, the left G-Diffuser trailed smoke while missiles still chased his heat signature. "I'm out of chaff.. this isn't good!" Fox growled to himself pulling off every loop and maneuver he could pull due to the Arwing's damaged state. "N..no..Krystal!" Fox screamed while the Arwing took another hit, the left G-Diffuers failed and the Arwing entered a flat spin down to Tatania.  
Krystal sobbed while she nodded to Panther, "Alright..you win.." she muttered while the feline smiled. "Good, now come my dear. Dinner will be ready."

Fox fought with the controls and seen his Arwing begin to break up, "Warning! hull is breached! Eject! Eject!" the computer warned the vulpine, quickly reaching between his legs and pulled the lever above while the canopy blew off, and rached below and yanked the cord to his ejection seat, and was rocketed out from the burning in time before the Arwing's core went critical and exploded, Fox safely parachuted down to the surface, and soon passed out. Back on the Big Rose, Panther spoke with a engineer. "Lord Caroso, the Arwing we reported broke up in Tatania's atmosphere, there was no life signs detected." Meanwhile back on Tatania, a figure found the passed out Fox, and carried him off to a nearby cabin to where Fox awoke, "Where..am I..? Who are you?" Fox asked a bit dazed while the figure removed his hood and Fox felt a few tears run down his cheek while the figure spoke. "Hello...my son."

**Woooooo! After such a long wait and I'm terribly sorry, but there you have it! a new chapter! Hopefully you all didn't give up on me and this story will be finished as long I have the internet and I'm done with all of those big tests at school, I know it's short for being so long but I because I ran out of ideas at some point. Anyway, hopefully this cliffhanger will leave you all wanting for more, stay tuned and please review, it helps for ideas and gives me motivation. Ichijo out.**


End file.
